


late nights

by yougottadiesometime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougottadiesometime/pseuds/yougottadiesometime
Summary: Finding himself drifting off, Davey shook himself awake, slapping the side of his face gently to startle his brain out of dreamland. “Think, David, think,” he muttered to himself, readjusting the position of the laptop on his knees.“What the hell is you still doin’ up Davey?”
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on here, and I honestly don't even know why I'm posting it. However I thought it was kinda cute, so here, have this fluffy oneshot. (In a modern AU, Jack is an artist and Davey is a successful author. Doesn't really matter much though, as that doesn't factor into the storyline much). Enjoy <3

Davey felt his eyes growing heavy. It was late, later than usual. Jack was long gone, his head perched carefully on Davey’s shoulder, light snores fluttering from his nostrils. His lover’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, bringing him the slightest form of comfort, despite the overwhelming stress he was under.

Finding himself drifting off, Davey shook himself awake, slapping the side of his face gently to startle his brain out of dreamland. “Think, David, think,” he muttered to himself, readjusting the position of the laptop on his knees. He checked the time in the corner of the screen and groaned, realising it was now far too late to get any form of sleep before his call at 7am with his publisher.

He felt Jack stir next to him. “What the hell is you still doin’ up Davey?” he grumbled, his grip tightening on his partner,

“Shit, I’m sorry, Jackie. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I don’t give a shit about that,” Jack murmured. “I’s worried about youse though. This is the third night in a row you’ve beens ups all nights.”

Davey felt himself melt into Jack, smiling at the way his grammar got steadily worse when he was tired. “I’m fine, Jackie. Get some rest, querido.” He kissed the top of Jack’s forehead, earning a quiet sigh.

“I ain’t goin’ to sleep ‘less you comes up to bed with me.”

Davey felt a short kiss being pressed to his collarbone, and he sighed in an almost exact mirror of Jack. “It’s too late for sleep now. I have this call at 7, remember?”

“Well, what time’s it nows?”

“5.”

“Sounds likes a couple hours would do youse some good, my darlin’,” Jack mumbled. He pressed his lips to the base of Davey’s neck again, peppering the kisses lightly. “Come to bed with me.”

“I would if I could, Jackie, but I said I’d have this chapter done by the time the call starts,” Davey said resignedly, stifling a yawn as he let his lover touch him however he pleased.

“Babe,” Jack said carefully, “I’s not bein’s funny, but I’s pretty sure they’s would rather have a brilliant half-chapter than a shitty full one.” He tried to reason with his boyfriend as he drew back the number of kisses he was leaving.

Davey sighed again, his head resting on the back of the sofa.

“Please?” Jack whispered.

“You’re right, Jackie, of course you’re right. You always are, as much as I hate to admit it.”

“That does wonders for my ego,” Jack grinned, pulling Davey in for a tender kiss and revelling in the soft taste of peppermint tea when his partner kissed back. He let out a quiet groan, happily twisting a finger in the back of Davey’s tangled curls.

“Jackie,” Davey mumbled needily, his hands shutting the laptop and very well throwing it to the other side of the room to make space for his partner to take its place on his lap.

“Yes, darlin’?” Jack whispered, his lips parting from Davey’s so he could move to his jawline. There was nothing intended or implied with the kisses, he just needed Davey to feel his love for him in some way that wasn’t words, for despite being head-over-heels in love with an author, stringing sentences together had never been Jack’s strong point.

“I’m starving,” Davey whispered, half embarrassed at how needy and childish he sounded.

Jack, however, thought it was batshit adorable, and he pulled away to look Davey in his ocean-blue eyes. “What do you fancy, my love?”

Blushing at the nickname and the way Jack’s hands came up to cup his face, he responded, “Do we have any cookies left?”

“We sure do,” Jack grinned, leaving a short kiss on his boyfriend’s nose before standing up to grab the box of cookies he had made a few days back.

Davey whined quietly when he lost the warmth of his lover, making Jack smirk in quiet glory. He loved the feeling of having someone who wanted him, who _needed_ him, so desperately.

He pulled out a cookie and handed it over to Davey, who took it with a gracious smile and almost downed it in one.

“Christ, Dave,” Jack giggled. “Youse really were hungry, weren’t youse?”

“Starving,” Davey grinned, standing up to wrap his arms around Jack’s waist, rocking him from side to side gently.

Jack melted into it, resting his forehead on Davey’s shoulder. _‘Maybe being smaller does have it perks,’_ he thought, smiling to himself. “I’s love you, Dave,” he mumbled.

“I love you too, Jackie.”

The two of them stood there, in that awkward space between the kitchen and the living room (Jack’s preferred phrase for it was the “litchen”, but Davey wasn’t quite sure that would catch on any time soon), simply enjoying one another’s company. It was nights like these Jack grew to treasure, looking back on these fond memories with his Davey. Not that the moments ever faded as they got older. If anything they grew more and more regular. But it was these few late nights that got Jack through the hard times.

After a few minutes of humbled silence, Jack felt Davey beginning to lean into him, exhausted. Jack lifted his boyfriend bridal-style, making sure to be gentle with him and knowing how delicate he can be.

“Let’s get yous to bed, cariño,” he whispered, pressing a light kiss to Davey’s forehead as he watched his eyes flutter close.

“Thank you, Jackie,” Davey mumbled before finally letting go and drifting away into the blissful realms of dreams as he was walked to their bedroom.

Jack lay him down on the bed carefully, tucking him in with more blankets and pillows than one could ever need, knowing that’s exactly how Davey liked it.

“Sleep well, my love,” he whispered, leaving one last kiss on his temple before crawling into the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around Davey’s waist and letting himself dream of a different world, one where he would never, _ever_ , have to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff!! Romance!! I love these two. Please comment if you enjoyed! Love u <3
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> querido - my love  
> cariño - sweetheart


End file.
